Going Camping
by The Evil Gerbil
Summary: I decided to write a fic about the 'unknown happenings' of a group date in a NarutoOnlineChat on youtube. If ye want to see the chats... search for NarutoOnlineChats on youtube. Thank you, Dyme. AHEM... Neither Dyme nor I own Naruto... Just so you know.


Hey guys!!! XD I love xxxDymexxx's Naruto flavored 'online chats' on YouTube SO much, I decided to write a fic about them!!! XD If you don't know what I'm talking about…

part two…

should really watch them first, so you know what in holy bejeebus I'm talking about! Comment and tell Demii that ShikamaruBunni sent you.

So, anyway, love you, Dyme!!! (I also love the word ASSWIPE! XD)

HERE IT IS!!!

…

waits for end of chat, I'm watching it right now!!!

---------------------------------------------

Shikamaru looked up and to the right. He was taking long, slow paces. The clouds were so pretty…

"Shikamaru!!!" Snapped Temari, who was about seven steps in front of him, lugging all four of the Suna camping tents, plus food, easily on her back. He looked lazily at her. She was so pretty… He was now faced with a dilemma. Would he stare at the luxurious clouds, or Temari and her precariously low-cut tank top? How troublesome.

Very little know that in addition to his evil genius IQ… Shikamaru is also a hard-core pervert, and will not pass up boobies when they are offered to him.

When Shikamaru didn't really respond, She heaved a sigh and turned around.

"Where did the boobies go?" Shikamaru whispered under his breath, in a whining tone. He jogged up to his beloved, and started a conversation, trying to sneak breast glances between sentences.

WAY AHEAD OF THEM…

Naruto held hands with Hinata as the two skipped happily, ever nearing the circular, flat camp site they would set up their tents on.

As the two entered the site, they scoped it out. small charcoal grill, Fire pit in the dead center of the circular site. Naruto was fully prepared, he brought more than enough foldable chairs and pillows to seat and cushion all the rear ends on the trip.

They stopped skipping and started laughing madly (or at least Naruto was… Hinata was giggling sweetly).

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT YOU TO SKIP WITH ME!!!"

"Me neither, Naruto-kun."

They rolled around in the grass under a tree, sharing spit (Ewww! Gross saying for making out…but what else could you think of?)

ALL THE WAY AT THE BACK OF THE PROCESSION…

Neji kicked a rock and placed his hands in his pockets. Tenten felt a weight in her heart, which one could only get when around someone you love. Neji had feelings he would never release about TenTen, especially after the recent fiasco with Naruto, and his sick, sick revenge. He kicked another rock furiously, and unwillingly grunted at TenTen ran up behind and glomped him. Extremely surprised, Neji exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?"

"Cheer up, asswipe! Just try to enjoy this!!!" She swung around him, and pushed him up against a nearby tree.

"Just try to enjoy this…" She leaned forward, slowly, both hands pinning him down tightly to the tree.

_Oh, my, god. Is she going t-to kiss me?!? No way am I going to be taken advantage of by a girl! I'm supposed to be the dominant one!_

Neji roughly grabbed TenTen's waist and swung her around, pinning her to the same tree, more tightly and he gritted his teeth. Neji likes it rough.

_Oh, good god. I can't believe he responded positively!!! Hot hot hot hot hot. MUST STOP SELF FROM NOSEBLEEDING!!!_

TenTen whispered, "Take me, dear god, please take me."

Neji's body moved closer and closer to her, daring her lips with each inch closer. She finally locked lips with Neji, who was taking steps back, as to be directly at her level.

MEANWHILE, DIRECTLY BEHIND NARUTO AND HINATA…

Sasuke showed little emotion, as usual, but secretly fearing his girlfriend's could-be pledge to abstinence. Sakura held hands with her Sasuke-boy.

"So…Sakura…" Sasuke said, staring down the shirt of the kunoichi beside him.

"What, Sasuke-kun?" She said with a smile.

She caught Sasuke ogling her bountiful chest. She pulled away quickly, annoyed.

"SASUKE!!!"

He cringed; her voice was shrill when it yelled at you.

She bent over a little bit and began to slowly unzip her light v-neck coat.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Sasuke smirked, "Eh heh heh…"

BACK WITH TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU…

The two walked along, Shikamaru's arm around Temari's beautiful, delicate waist, and Temari's arm around his cute, slightly bony shoulders.

He looked at her chest again. There was a black speck above her breast.

_Now's my chance!!!_

He brushed off the speck, letting his hand slide underneath her shirt a couple times. When Temari looked suspiciously at him, he had a readied excuse.

"A bug landed on your chest, so I brushed it off."

"Yeah, right. You may be a genius, but that doesn't mask the fact that you're a TOTAL pervert."

"No, seriously!!!"

Temari raised a suspecting eyebrow at him.

"Damn. Was it that obvious?"

"No duh. You've been staring at me all day. You have something other than s'mores on your mind tonight, hmm?"

Shikamaru blushed and looked away. "I know it won't happen…tents are meant for sleeping. Troublesome!"

"Glad you came to that realization." She walked way faster, her arm still around the guilty ninja. Troublesome.

MEANWHILE, PINNED TO A TREE…

Tenten came to her senses and broke away. She felt something was wrong. As soon as she did, Neji came to his senses as well. "What happened?"

"I don't know… We let our feelings get the best of us…"

Neji stared sadly at the ground. "Let's just forget this ever happened…m'kay?"

"Okay… Let's just get going, we're too far behind anyway."

"Yeh, at least nobody saw us…"

As the two set off, a chuckling Kiba holding a camera whispered, "THAT'S for leaving me to rot with Akamaru… Hentai collection, here I come!!! Heh heh heh heh heh!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Again, if you're like… 'WTF? HENTAI COLLECTION?' GO WATCH THE FRIGGIN' CHATS!!!

GOSH!

Anyway, that was on the way to the campsite, or chapter ONE.

W00T!

-super big uber smile- Shikamaru is SUCH a pervert!!!

Thanks, Dyme!

We loves youuu!!!! -


End file.
